Do You Feel?
by MidnightPublisher
Summary: She was terrifyingly beautiful... However, she was a monster. She was not human... ItaSaku.


_Do you feel?_

~**0**~

_Do you feel?_

_Do you feel as if you've finally given up? _

_Do you feel as if you could finally let go of this sanity? _

_Do you feel as if it's finally your last time to breathe? _

_Do you feel?_

~**0**~

"Breathe! Breathe, damn it, breathe!" A feminine voice shouted at the figure that lay on top of a hospital bed. Loud beeping sounds and other shouting voices were screaming orders to one another as the figure that lay on the hospital bed was bleeding and covered in thick, dark red liquid.

"Why won't you breathe, damn it?! You can't die, come on!" The voice shouted out again. It sounded like a mother's voice. A stressed and worn down mother's voice, but it still held a strong will to order. It kept shouting the same thing, over and over again, it would shout. It was loud and booming.

~**0**~

_Do you feel?_

_Do you feel as if you've finally grabbed onto something?_

_Do you feel as if you could finally touch the ground?_

_Do you feel as if it's finally your turn to scream?_

_Do you feel?_

~**0**~

"We lost the heart beat…" Another feminine voice spoke. It was soft and full of sadness. It was calm, however, it sounded distant. It sounded as if it was masked, that it was going to crack. The voice almost couldn't be heard over the loud noise from the machine next to the figure lying on the hospital bed.

"Turn that off." The motherly, worn out voice barked out into the large room that was filled with medical personnel. The soft, distant voice spoke a quick reply before turning the loud noise off. No one spoke; no one looked at one another. The only thing that could be heard was the soft ticks of a wall clock.

~**0**~

_Do you feel?_

_Do you feel as if your throat is closed?_

_Do you feel as if your heart's shut off?_

_Do you feel as if your bloods ran cold?_

_Do you feel?_

~**0**~

It was raining that day. The water that fell from the heavens, hitting windows, umbrellas, and drenched the woman who sat on the hospital bench; she had her face turned up to the sky. Her watered down hair stuck to her face and her wet clothes stuck to her skin. She looked so sad and isolated, sitting on that wooden bench in the court yard of the hospital.

She looked so frail, sitting there with no one as the water continued to wash over her. It looked like one of those scenes from a romance movie. No one stopped to see if she was okay, because they knew. They knew why she sat there. Knew why she let herself be drenched to the bone in the rain. And everyone knew they couldn't help her.

~**0**~

_Do you feel?_

_Do you feel the light leaving your eyes?_

_Do you feel your body going cold?_

_Do you feel the last warm breaths leave your mouth?_

_Do you feel?_

~**0**~

The figure that lay on the hospital bed hadn't been touched. It was an order from the head of the medical personnel. The voice that belonged to the motherly, worn out sound, she had given the order to leave the figure there. She didn't want anyone else to touch it. She didn't want anyone to feel it. She didn't want anyone to look at it. She wanted the small, lifeless corpse to stay there until she dealt with her fear.

_Her fear._

That very fear she never wanted to feel ever again. The fear of knowing she had lost again. The fear of another heart beat gone because she could not save it, the fear of not seeing the light behind her patients' eyes'.

~**0**~

_Do you feel?_

_Do you feel the tightness in your chest?_

_Do you feel the darkness pushing you into the ground?_

_Do you feel yourself going blind?_

_Do you feel?_

~**0**~

A breath. A small, tiny little breath. It had found its way out of the figure that lay on top of the hospital bed. Small, delicate fingers dipped themselves in the thick, sticky liquid that still pooled on the hospital bed. They were coated in the blood that belonged to the figure that lay on top of the hospital bed. The fingers slowly made their way to the figure's lips, the taste of the crimson liquid on the figure's tongue made the figure giggle.

The figure's eyes had a faint glow. The figure's already vibrant colored eyes seemed to brighten all the more as they spotted the blood bag that hung in the large hospital room. The figure's lips twisted into a frightening smile before she drank the cool red liquid…

~**0**~

_Do you feel?_

_Do you feel as the liquid pours out of your mouth?_

_Do you feel the soft caress of the wind as you stand facing the moon?_

_Do you feel the darkness take a hold of you again?_

_Do you feel?_

~**0**~

Blood… Blood… The faint, but over powering smell of blood… It tickled the nostrils of the figure that lies on top of the hospital bed.

"More…" A dark, low feminine voice whispered into the large hospital room.

Long, slender legs slipped off of the blood covered hospital bed. The figure's eyelids closed and opened again as the figure took in their surroundings. A large window was facing the South, two large doors on either side of the room and a hospital bed in the middle of the last wall.

Small, noiseless feet dragged themselves to the closest wooden door. The figure opened it. It showed the hospital room's small bathroom. With shower, toilet and sink; a mirror hung over the sink and this grabbed the figure's full attention.

~**0**~

_Do you feel?_

_Do you feel the eyes as they watch you?_

_Do you feel the emptiness that swallows you whole?_

_Do you feel the vibrations of your weakened heart beat?_

_Do you feel?_

~**0**~

The figure stared at the _thing _that stared back at them from the mirror. The reflection was of a girl—woman—no older than twenty. The woman was pale, with a small hint of gray in the skin. From her head full of long, curly pink hair to the tips of her small tiny toes, her body was slender. Her neck, shoulders, arms, waist and legs; all were slender. Her chest was of average size with her collar bone sticking out a little too much. Green eyes roamed over her face. Looking, searching, for a sign that it was not her. She parted small, plump lips, covered in the cherry colored liquid. She tongue ran over her top lip, licking off the blood that stained it.

The figure's clothes were dyed with the color of blood. Her small night gown clung to her, showing all of the woman's curves. The night gown had small holes covering it, giving off the effect of a fight. It showed her slim stomach and the left side of her lower back. Her wounds had closed, leaving no scars on her flawless skin.

She was terrifyingly beautiful. However, she was a monster. She was not human.

~**0**~

_Do you feel?_

_Do you feel the chill in your bones?_

_Do you feel the sharp nails dig into your skin?_

_Do you feel the knife at your neck?_

_Do you feel?_

~**0**~

The woman heard a faint tapping coming from the hospital room. She stared at herself in the mirror for another moment before she forced herself to investigate this strange tapping. Green eyes searched the room; stopping at the window.

A man stood—no, floated—outside of her hospital room's window. His back was straight and he had his left arm at his side, he looked to be holding a top hat, and his right arm was behind him. He bowed as the woman walked over to the window. She smiled at the man.

He was handsome, devilishly handsome. His eyes were the color of blood, except for his pupils. They were as black as the midnight sky. He had stress lines on either side of his straight perfect nose. His lips were thin, but it made him even more beautiful.

His long, black hair was tied with a red ribbon at the nap of his neck, and his bangs framed his face. He wore an old fashioned black trench coat, with a black vest that was covering a white button down shirt. His black slacks were covering his long pale legs and his feet were hidden inside black dress shoes.

He smiled down at the woman as she opened the window.

~0~

_Do you feel?_

_Do you feel the heat from my open hand?_

_Do you feel the breath that fanned onto your face?_

_Do you feel the tingling sensation in the pit of your stomach?_

_Do you feel?_

~0~

"Are you here to take me home?" The woman spoke to the young, beautiful man. He nodded.

"Of course, my hime." He bowed his head and put his top hat back on his head. He stretched his hand out to her to grab.

"Then shall we go?" The woman said and took his out stretched hand.

"Yes… Let's go home, Sakura-hime…"

~0~

A/N: Okay, I know you can't really tell the plot right now, but it'll show more later in the chapters. I think this is going to be a shorter story, because I only wrote this because I'm trying to get over my writings block. But whatever.

I was trying to go for something a bit… Suspenseful? I don't know, I feel like I haven't done anything like that before, so I thought I'd give it a try and see if I'm any good at it.

You'll have to tell me how it went!


End file.
